Rainbow Dash/Moku's version
Featuring sprites, sounds, hitsparks and even her special Magic Gauge from Fighting is Magic, this Rainbow Dash really emulates her gameplay from said game. Her default A.I. is at level 8, so she's prepared to show Egghead and anyone else who challenges her that she isn't just a Wonderbolt for show and tell. ) |Image = File:Moku_Rainbow_Dash_Character_Portrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Moku |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = High}} Gameplay This version of Rainbow Dash is a 3-button character, with her gameplay being mostly based on her appearance in the cancelled fangame Fighting is Magic, as well as inspiration from the Marvel Vs Capcom series. She uses a 3-button layout: , and . The button is also used, although only for her taunt - which is her dancing, while laughing at her opponent. functions as a normal punch attack, is a two-punch combo, and serves as a standard kick attack. If one jumps with the button, then repeatedly presses it, Dash gains the ability to fly. Using the left and right arrow keys will make her move or while she flies. Eventually, she will drop back to the ground again. Rainbow Dash's combo ability is almost similar to the style of Marvel vs. Capcom 2 rather than Fighting is Magic, as she able to deliver chains of attacks quite quickly, along with being able to keep her opponent in the air using her Lightning Cloud move. Her A.I. has a tendency of trapping her opponents in the corner of the side she is facing. Her Rainbow Barrage is number of quick punch and kick attacks, before ending with an uppercut kick. Her most powerful move is Sonic Rainboom, where she flies all around the screen, before flying straight down - causing a huge Sonic Rainboom cloud to fill the entire screen. As she has the ability to fly, this can make her hard to reach for smaller characters, giving her a big advantage in battle. When flying, she can also catch her opponents as they jump up to her and slam them to the ground - giving her another advantage while in the air. Also, due to being a rather speedy character (as she is quite fast in both the show and in Fighting is Magic), this means that she can dodge and counter attacks much easier than an average character. However, Dash is more of a melee combat-based character, meaning she prefers to be up-close and personal with the opponent. This can prove a problem against characters who have a range of projectile-based attacks. Rainbow Dash features a custom A.I. with varying levels of difficulty; it is set to level 8 by default, making her a very difficult opponent to beat for those who are not experienced. Her level 8 AI makes good use of heavy combos and constantly spams her Rainbow Cannon attack. When she builds up enough power, the AI tends to use either her Rainbow Barrage or her Maximum Rainbow hypers, and rarely uses her most-powerful hyper, Sonic Rainboom instead. Dealing a ton of damage, it can near-fatal for characters with normal health, although there are other hypers that are much deadlier. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Taste the Rainbows - R. Mika vs Rainbow Dash Trivia *The Option document in her folder allows others to edit her A.I. difficulty, change her voice, give her infinite Power meter and toggle her Magic Gauge on or off, among other things. *Daring Do is featured as an alternate palette; Daring Do is Rainbow Dash's favourite character, coming from the self-titled Daring Do book series. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters made by Moku Category:Characters made in 2016 }}